


there goes my hero

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, idk what the fuck this is but take it, my contribution to this fandom so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nathanael gets some late night visitors.





	

Ladybug bit her lip in pure, unadulterated concentration. It was her turn for patrol tonight, although she was confident that her feline companion would show up soon. He never passed up chances to see his Ladybug, even when it wasn’t his night to protect Paris. That was just one of his many traits she found endearing.

She sent her yo-yo flying before it eventually latched around a building she always (secretly) passed by. Nathanael’s light was on, she noticed in glee. The red-head had actually caught her briefly watching over him a couple of times, but every time she was questioned about her appearances there, she used the excuse that she often checked up on her past akuma victims.

It wasn’t a complete lie. She had, after all, swung by Alya and Nino’s houses to make sure they were safe and sound more than a few times. She just had a soft spot for her shy classmate. He was a rather unusual akuma victim after all— more dedicated to snagging a date with her alter ego than he had been with claiming her and Chat’s miraculouses. Finding out that he had a crush on her was flattering at best, and she still wasn’t sure what to do about it. A girl couldn’t wait around forever for a certain blonde classmate, right?

A soft voice penetrated the veil of darkness that Ladybug had been residing under. “L-Ladybug?”

She realized with minute horror that it was Nathanael sleepily establishing eye contact with her, confusion etched onto his face, although the grin threw her off. She offered a timid wave and leaped to his window, choosing to perch on the windowsill.

“What are you doing here?” Nathanael asked as she made herself comfortable. He rubbed one of his eyes in a circular motion, another yawn escaping his lips. She didn’t know what to say in response, instead choosing to pick at the fabric on her skin-tight suit.

“Um… well aren’t you gonna invite me in first?”

“Oh! Uh…” He reared his head quickly to make sure his door was closed, then motioned for her to enter his room. “Y-yeah.”

Ladybug hopped into his room with a flourished jump, taking a moment to drink in her surroundings. Various posters and prints of his own comics were made extravagant against his soft blue bedroom walls. Overwhelmingly, most of the comics were portraits of her, her alter ego, and depictions of Nathanael saving Marinette.

“These are very nice, did you draw them?” She asked as she strolled around his room, letting her fingers brush over a large print of her and Chat Noir. Speaking of that cat, where was he? He definitely would’ve called her by now.

“Uh… yeah, I-I… I did,” stated Nathanael as he averted his gaze to his carpet, blush threatening to spill onto his face. He only realized a few beats after Ladybug had taken a seat on his bed that she might be offended that he had drawn so many pictures of her — and unwittingly, Marinette — and clenched his hands into shaky fists. “Sorry, I should’ve, um, asked permission b-before I drew you… and uh, Chat.”

“Hm? Oh no! Don’t apologize, these are very flattering,” hummed Ladybug as she leaned back. She may have been overstaying her welcome, but she had to admit that his room (and the boy in it) was cute.

“Do you…” Nathanael trailed off, hand reaching up to nervously scratch the back of his neck. Ladybug raised her eyebrows, a signal that he should continue his question.

“Do you know Marinette?”

Her eyes widened as she let out a wobbly giggle. “I do, we… haha… we talk all the time,” accentuated Ladybug with more nervous laughs.

“Can you please not tell her about the drawings? They’re— I know it’s kinda creepy but…” Nathanael sighed and protectively hugged himself with trembling hands. “I think she already hates me because of that time she f-found out about my sketch book and I…”

Ladybug frowned in overwhelming concern for her friend. “I’m sure she doesn’t hate you! Why don’t you just talk to m— her?” She cursed at herself internally for almost letting her secret slip. His eyes widened in response, arms coming down to rest by his sides again.

“Do you really think so?” Nathanael asked in a vulnerable tone, and it took the majority of Ladybug’s willpower to not march over to him and engulf him in a hug. Just as she was about to formulate some comforting sentences, her earrings beeped. She had spent way too much time here, damn it. That silly cat hadn’t called her yet either!

“Yep! Unfortunately, I’ve gotta bug out, but why don’t you let me know how your talk with Marinette goes some time?” She gave the red-head a sly wink as she stealthily leapt out of his window. “I’d love to hear about it!”

“Oh wow, um, sure! Ok! Bye Ladybug!” Nathanael waved her off as she made her way to a decently covered terrace nearby and de-transformed. Sighing to herself, Marinette pulled out a few cookies she had smuggled from her parents’ kitchen earlier and fed it to her hungry kwami.

“That was incredibly sweet of you to help him out, Marinette,” commented Tikki as she nibbled on a cookie.

“He really is a nice boy, isn’t he?” Marinette giggled quietly. Tikki nodded her agreement as she settled onto Marinette’s shoulder. Unbeknownst to the duo, a certain Chat Noir prowled around the area by Nathanael’s apartment. He had seen Ladybug exit here earlier, and while he had wanted to chase after her, his curiosity got the better of him.

Chat rapped on Nathanael’s window. The boy inside, who had moved on to innocently doodling in his sketch book, jumped at the sudden noise. There’s no way Ladybug had come back that soon.

“H-hello?” Nathanael timidly called out as he re-opened his window. He was met with the silence of a typical Parisian night, that is until messy blonde hair and a latex suit filled his vision. “Ah!” Nathanael stumbled back with an undignified squeak, eliciting a round of chortling from the figure at his window.

“Hiya, kind citizen!”

“Um… hi? What are you doing here Chat Noir?”

“Purr-haps you’d like to tell me why Ladybug was here, hm Evillustrator?” Chat Noir questioned, malice seeping into his voice. Chat folded his arms across his chest as he forced his way into the poor’s boy room. He then promptly lost whatever snarky comments he wanted to add to his questioning when he caught sight of just how many Ladybug and Marinette pictures were hung on Nathanael’s walls.

“I-It’s Nathanael…” mumbled Nathanael. He thought Chat was supposed to be the humorous partner to Ladybug, not the terrifying bipolar sidekick.

“Ok, whatever Nathan. If you could keep your paws off my lady, I’m sure there’ll be no purr-oblems!” Chat finally exclaimed after he gathered his bearings. The few odd portraits of himself (always with Ladybug at least) didn’t faze him as much as they probably should have.

The sickly sweet tone in Chat’s otherwise jealous voice threw Nathanael for a loop because seriously? Did Chat actually feel threatened by someone as reserved (and in love with Marinette, he thought bitterly) as Nathanael? He could barely form sentences around a normal human being, how exactly would he be able to seduce a super hero?

Chat looked at Nathanael expectantly, succeeding in making a nervous sweat break out under his fringe before he realized he had never actually responded. Shit.

“I d-don’t think you ha-have to worry about me… about me stealing Ladybug or anything.”

The superhero merely raised an eyebrow. “I was never worried about that (have you heard yourself talk, added Chat mentally). Just don’t try anything on her.”

“I won’t,” promised an intimidated Nathanael. He fiddled with his thumbs nervously as Chat seemingly stared him down. A smile finally curved onto Chat’s lips as he made his way over to Nathanael and pulled him into a sloppy side hug.

“Good, ‘cause she’s my hero.” He grinned goofily. “And I trust you.”

If Nathanael had any clue what had been happening before, he definitely didn’t know what to think of all of this now. “Um… ok then.”

“Well, I better go find Ladybug before I de-transform. See ya later and remember your promise!” Chat exclaimed, before shooting out of Nathanael’s window with his staff. The red-head sighed to himself, were there any other superheroes that were planning to invade his bedroom tonight?

He locked and bolted his window, just for good measure.


End file.
